Queen of Peace
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: After Thor leaves, and the time of mourning is over, 'Odin' begins the search for his new queen. Sigyn misses the trickster, perhaps the Norns have something more in store for her? Rated T for hinted intimacy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. I'm coming off my hiatus for a tiny bit. I started school last month, and this is the product of last week's procrastination. Enjoy! Keep in mind that this is post Thor 2.**_

Eir looked worried as she came in. Sigyn glanced up from the warrior's arm that she was stitching up. The ragged gash needed more than a needle and suture, Eir had the magic to heal it completely.

"Eir? Is something wrong?" Sigyn asked, speaking up for what seemed like the first time since news of Loki's death had reached them. The head healer took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"The All Father had requested your presence."

"The All Father? Why? What could he possibly-"

"I don't know. But I will finish this up…" Eir said, gesturing towards the warrior.

"Very well…" Sigyn looked pale as she got up. Was the All Father going to punish her for having gone with Frigga a couple times to Loki's cell? For the minor role she'd played in freeing him so that Thor could save his mortal lover? Something else she wasn't even aware had been wrong?

Swallowing the fear, she went to her room to change out of her bloodied healer's robes, and into her court gown, a simple plum dress, with minimal embellishments. She pinned her hair back from her face, and squared her shoulders.

She came before the king, kneeling at the foot of the steps leading up to Hlidskjalf.

"You called for me, my lord?" she said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. She then noticed her father standing by, with that familiar greedy look in his eye.

"Sigyn, yes…I am pleased to see you here…just in time…" Odin said, smiling a little at the sight of her.

"What…what is going on?" she asked, starting to feel a little sick. No, please, gods, no…

"All we need is your signature, darling." Iwaldi said, holding out a scroll and ink quill to her.

"My signature for what?" she demanded, refusing to take the pen until the situation was explained.

"Marriage, of course." Iwaldi said, as if discussing a business transaction. Sigyn's heart dropped.

"To whom have you sold me now, Father?" she asked, half-resigned to the fact, and half-feeling a fire rising in her gut that told her to fight this until she could fight no more.

"To me." Odin said. Sigyn recoiled, backing away from them both. Odin knew about her and Loki…He knew, and still he demanded this? No…No, she wouldn't…not in an eternity…

"How _dare_ you ask this of me…" she spat, feeling every heartbeat at the base of her throat. "You know of my affections for Loki, I swore I would love no other…I cannot go back on my word, you know this…"

"I know of them. Far too well, I know them." Odin said, rising and coming down the steps towards her at a measured pace. "But we both must move past our grief. I for my queen, and you for the prince…"

"I promised…" Sigyn choked out, tears welling up. "Please reconsider…"

"I will not." The All Father said, turning so that he could look her in the eye. "You will be mine, and in return, I will give you anything you ask, even up to half the realm…"

"I don't WANT it! ANY of it! Don't you understand?" Sigyn said, tears finally falling.

"It's not about what we want." Iwaldi said. "You will not speak so to your king," he growled, coming forward, arm raised to punish her for resisting. Odin caught him by the wrist.

"Pray don't damage my queen…" he said, his voice even, and his gaze like ice.

"Of course, my lord…" Iwaldi said, bowing slightly as he was released. Odin held out a hand to Sigyn.

"Come with me." He said gently. It was the quietest that Sigyn had ever heard the old king speak.

"Please don't…" Sigyn said, shaking her head. Odin set his jaw, considering her for a moment, before kissing her hand. A few moments later, the familiar sigil of the Valknut appeared on her wrist.

"Now you're mine. And all will know it." He said. "Any who harm her, or threaten her will answer to me. Is that understood?" he asked the Einherjar.

"Yes my lord…"

Sigyn locked herself in her room as soon as she was out of Iwaldi and Odin's presence. She felt numb, and the mark on her wrist itched. She buried her face in her pillow, screaming her rage and grief at the thought of being forced to marry the king. Odin hated her…She was sure of it…All the times that she and Loki had caused trouble as teens, her continued hope for Loki's recovery, and worst of all, her willingness to question every decision he'd made concerning the Dark Elves.  
She turned over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, exhausted. How could it have come to this? She silently cursed the king, and her father…How could Iwaldi do this? How much had Odin paid him? It had to be a vast amount, if Iwaldi's grin had been anything to go by. She clenched her jaw and punched the pillow, pretending it was Iwaldi.

"Such rage. I wasn't aware you had this side to you, Sigyn…I think I like that." Odin's voice said from the doorway. He gave her an amused half-smile.

"Go away!" Sigyn moaned.

"I'm the king, you dare command me? Tsk tsk…" he clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"If I'm to be the queen, then yes." She countered.

"But you're not the queen…not yet." He said, stepping closer.

"What would it take to get you to renounce the contract with Iwaldi?" she asked, refusing to call that man 'father'.

"It's unbreakable…as soon as we signed our names, it became binding…" he replied. Sigyn paled, feeling sick.

"Why me? Why not one of my sisters? Someone older?"

"Because, they are not like you." He said. "You are exactly what I want…no, need."

"Please, no…I don't want this….I don't want this…" she said, her voice breaking. "That has to count for something? Does my opinion not matter?"

"Yes, it does, but we can save that discussion for later, after our wedding feast."

"We're…we're to wed today?"

"In a week. I and this realm have grieved long enough. We need something to celebrate. Now, come with me, I'll have the servants begin helping you pick out everything you need."

One week later…

Sigyn stared forlornly at her reflection in the mirror across from her. She wished that Loki was still here, even if he was in his cell, it was better than him being dead and unable to help at all. Maybe she could've convinced him to forge a document stating that she was already married? That would be interesting, perhaps while they were sorting through the documents, she would have time to escape Asgard. Or maybe, if he was in a more sound state of mind, they could've run away together?

A sob tore free of her lips. She hated her father…she hated Odin. Why could they not just leave her alone?

"Sigyn? It's time…" Iwaldi said, knocking on the door.

"Go away! I'm not going anywhere…" she said stubbornly.

"You will come with me, or face death for disobeying your king's commands."

"Let him kill me! I don't care…It would be better than this…" she said. She didn't care if her makeup was ruined. Odin didn't deserve to see her at her best. It was his fault that she was crying, his fault that everything was ruined.

Iwaldi ground his teeth, annoyed at her stubbornness. He grabbed her by the arm.

"You will marry him, you will be happy, and as a result, I will live out my old age in comfort. The bride price? Enough to support an entire family for YEARS…Sigyn, do this for me…You owe me."

"I owe you nothing! You drove mother away, you left me on my own almost as soon as I could walk…It's a wonder I even survived childhood."

Iwaldi ignored her, dragging her out the chamber door towards the great hall where the throne was. Forseti stood at the foot of the throne to oversee the wedding, making sure all was proper and legal.

Sigyn barely heard what Forseti was saying. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind off of Odin, remembering everything she could about Loki. When Forseti bound their wrists together with the silk cord, she hissed in discomfort. He held their arms up, testing the knot. It held; the marriage was legitimate. Sigyn felt nothing. The people, however, were excited for any excuse to feast and drink.


	2. Chapter 2

After the feast was in full swing, Odin took Sigyn by the hand, leading her away from the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To our room…I'm not in the mood for watching them all drink and make fools of themselves…" Sigyn paused, reluctant to be left alone with him. If it was Loki, she'd have been all for leaving early.

"Thanks, but I'd rather go back." Maybe a few more goblets of mead might make her forget her hatred for the man holding her hand.

"I'm sorry then." Odin said, smiling a little, gently squeezing her hand.

"No you're not…" Sigyn countered, deciding that from this point on, she would make his life difficult. Loki had taught her some spells that were more annoying and inconvenient than harmful, and she knew the basic chemistry that Eir used to create medicines and poisons. She would never kill him; that would ruin her life more than it already was, but it would be entertaining to watch him try to deal with what she had planned now. He would be wishing for a divorce before the month was over.

Odin closed the door and locked it behind them. Sigyn took a deep breath, going over to the changing screen in the corner, surprised to find all her old gowns and a couple nightgowns hanging there. She changed into her nightgown before going over to the bed. She paused for a moment before slipping between the covers. Odin watched her, confused. She stared back.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? It's our wedding night." He said, as if that explained everything he was thinking.

"Oh yes it is…how observant of you, my lord. Good night, and pleasant dreams." She turned over so her back was facing him. Odin watched her for a few more minutes, as if trying to decide something.

"Sigyn…"

"What now?"

"I had hoped that we might…"

"No."

"You refuse me?"

"Yes I do. Firstly, you're old enough to be my grandfather. Secondly, you ignored my wishes concerning this union and now I'm ignoring yours. I loved Loki, and there is room in my heart for no other. And if you force me, I will take it upon myself to be sure that you regret every second."

"Sigyn, I…"

"No! Don't try and reason with me. I never wanted this. Anything I ever wanted, you took from me when you allowed Loki to fall from the Bifrost!"

"You still love him? After all he did? Truly, I did not expect such devotion, even from you."

"I wish I could've spoken with him before he fell. I would've done anything within my power if it could've saved him." Damn it all, now she was starting to tear up. Odin took a clean kerchief and handed it to her. He watched her closely. Sigyn wiped her eyes, curling up on her side again. She closed her eyes, hoping that she could fall asleep before Odin said anything else to her. He watched her for a while before getting up, and leaving her to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, Sigyn woke up, panicking at first at the unfamiliar coverlet, and the golden room. Everything came back in a rush, and she hid under the covers, not wanting to get up.

"Sigyn, love please, are you going to lie there all day?" Odin said, coming in to check on her. It was well past breakfast, and the servants were already gossiping.

"No…I'll get up when I feel like it, and please, do NOT call me 'love' ever again." She said, dragging herself upright, and striding past him into the bathroom. The door slammed with a fury that even Thor would've struggled to match. Odin watched, feeling that this may have been a bad idea.

She came out a few minutes later looking absolutely regal. Her golden hair was pulled back from her face, bound by a silver circlet. She wore a long grey and blue dress that brushed the floor as she walked. Odin admired her for a moment, fighting back memories of Frigga. This woman was just as much a queen as her predecessor.

"Where to now? Or shall you just stand there gawking all day, my king?" she asked, gliding past him.

"To the throne room. As queen, you are my advisor in all decisions."

"You never listened to Frigga, why listen to me?" she challenged.

"That was my gravest mistake…"

"Good, I'm glad you know that, now I won't have to tell you…"

"Sigyn…please…don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I'm not the one who forced someone into marriage. The only one making this difficult is you." She vanished down the hall, not waiting for him to catch up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She took her place at the side of the throne, wondering what he could possibly need her for, he'd been making executive decisions without anyone's input for the last year. Her time would be better spent in the healer's chambers with Eir…Even learning to spin and weave as Frigga had would've been more worthwhile.

After several problems regarding the council had been resolved, Odin turned to Sigyn.

"You're so quiet, love."

"You seem to have this under control, why am I even here?"

"Because you are angry and I don't trust you to act rationally."

"A wise move, keeping me under your watch, but if I wanted to act, you and all your guards could not stop me…"

"There's the Sigyn I remember…"

"Silence! You don't know me half as well as you think you do." She said. "Now, if you have no further use for me at the moment, I'm going to excuse myself…" She walked down the steps, practically fleeing the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter brought to you by the combined efforts of myself and RTVampireKilljoy. Thanks for the help, my friend.**

"Silence! You don't know me half as well as you think you do." She said. "Now, if you have no further use for me at the moment, I'm going to excuse myself…" She walked down the steps, practically fleeing the throne room.

"Sigyn, I have not granted you leave…" Odin said evenly, standing swiftly.

Sigyn froze turning around. "I am the queen, am I not permitted to do as I please?" she asked, hating the one-eyed king even more. His jaw clenched as he breathed deep, trying to keep calm.  
"I do not wish you to leave on such terms Sigyn. I want each time we leave each other to be without hatred. I am no fool…. I know you do not like me… even though I am trying… I only ask you try as well…or at least give me the chance."

"I didn't give you leave to marry me, what say I go without your permission, and we'll call it even?" she snapped, continuing on her way, whether he liked it or not.

He frowned, but did not try and stop her. He had known that she would not be tamed from the moment he had met her.  
With a sad look, he sat back down. He would not win her over with force. It only brought the worst out of them both. He'd just have to remember to check his clothing and any other thing of his for any enchantments or jinxes.  
He spent his time trying to come up with something that would help her see past this illusion and see him without seeing him.  
Why did it have to be so hard to show love and have it returned?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She went back to the bedroom, going through all of the king's robes, smiling to herself as she placed spells over them. None of them would be detectable. Loki had taught her at least that much before he'd died. A spell to simulate the effect of itching powder; that had been her personal favorite. She grinned as she remembered how Thor had reacted to it being used on his armor, back when they were younger. Odin would regret ever having thought of choosing her. Satisfied with her work, she retreated to Frigga's former sitting room, and sat at the spinning wheel until dinner, glad to forget for a moment how she missed Loki. Sigyn didn't bother dressing up for dinner, her simple day dress would have to suffice. She was only there because she had to be, not to impress anyone. She took her place next to Odin at the high table, ignoring the sidelong glances she was getting from the other ladies.

Loki looked to her with a worried look. Not for her clothing, she would look stunning in rags he thought, but he wondered if she had cooled down and was feeling more civil.  
"How was your time alone?"

"Quite lovely, thank you, it's the best I've felt since I came here…" she said, her tone clipped. "It gave me some time to think things over." she admitted a little more quietly, hoping that the tone would be misleading. He nodded hiding his gut reaction.  
"I'm glad you were able to have that time then…I… I am sorry about before…I am trying dear. Trying my best for us both." He said honestly.

"If you want what's best for me, one might ask why you forced me into this marriage…" Sigyn said softly, starting to eat. "People have already started talking; they know how Loki and I were before. Many of them believe it's wrong for a father to take his son's fiancée, even if the son is dead…" she added, too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"I know what people think and say… but… there is more to my actions then they or perhaps even you can understand at this time…and I am sorry you do not yet seem to understand it." He kept his voice low as he replied.  
With a sigh he continued to eat.

"I was perfectly content to stay with Eir." she mumbled. "I have more friends than you realize, my lord, I will find a way out of this…"

He chuckled, smiling fondly, "I know… as do I." He sighed.  
"You did not find any of your dinner dresses to your liking?" He asked curiously. "or just not in the mood to dress up for the occasion? Either way I wouldn't blame you. If you wish we can get you new dresses, or something else you may like."

"Oh, I liked them all. Adored them really, but I know you'll like them too…" she said, smiling a little. "That's the last thing I want…"

"Hmm… I'm glad you like them then…" He said with a smile and continued to eat, all the time thinking, 'More reasons why I love you Sigyn.'  
"If anything, I just want you happy…. well as best as I can…"

"You keep saying that, but I have a hard time believing you…I was happy before my father sold me to you…Explain to me why I should be happy with this situation…" She wiped her mouth carefully and set the napkin back across her lap.

"Sigyn, answer me this, have I once tried to force you to do anything of an intimate nature?" He said very bluntly. "If anything I have saved you from any black hearted fool slime that he could have given you to. I would not see you broken and used in any such manner."

"No, but I at least had the option of running away from those 'black-hearted fools' that you mention. Now, I'm a public figure, and I have no choice but to stay. Why should I be married to someone I have no love for?" she countered quietly, her words no less venomous for their tone. "You let him die. You had him and Thor at the end of the Bifrost, and you let him fall, and then when he returned, you threw him in a cell to rot. Yes, he did unspeakable things, but you wouldn't even let him come to his own mother's funeral. Tell me why I should have any respect for you."

"That is right. I did not know how to react to Loki's actions and when struck with grief I became worse. But Loki was hardly rotting. He had all he ever wanted from his mother. The only thing he lacked was people to come see him. That was those people's issues. They did not find they could still be considered friends to him and he did not wish to accept them either."

"I visited him, All-Father. I loved him, and now I'm here in violation of the oaths I spoke to him before he fell. So much for fidelity." Sigyn finished her food and got up, making her way out of the hall and escaping to the bedroom before he could protest.

Loki sighed as he watched her leave. It hurt him to see her so upset. He finished his own meal quietly in thought. He would have to find a way to speak to her as himself without her knowing he was still alive.  
He would do it that night. He couldn't bear to watch her think she had betrayed him.

She was in tears by the time she made it back to their chambers. She quickly changed into her nightgown, and let her hair down before falling across the bed, sobbing. It would've been better if Eir hadn't intervened after she'd learned of Loki's death. Slowly, the tears stopped, and she fell asleep curled up at the foot of the bed.

Loki arrived shortly after she fell asleep. He could tell she had been crying. Her cheeks still wet as well as the bedding beneath her.  
With a gentle touch he moved her to her place in the bed. Careful not to wake her as he worked. He checked his clothing, making sure to use any spell he had to defuse any spells she may have cast at him. Once done he changed, slipping in his side before closing his eyes to focus. Within moments he was on the edge of her mind as she dreamed. No longer Odin, but Loki.

She stirred slightly, feeling a familiar presence.  
'Who…' she asked, her dream-self wary. 'Loki? What are you doing here?' she asked, seeing him, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut. This was so real, she couldn't tell if she was still asleep or not.

"Hello Sigyn." Loki smiled coming forward. "Beautiful as always…but…so sad… it's a shame to see a face like yours covered in tears…it's a crime, really."

She threw her arms around him, tears coming again. "You must not know what's been happening, then…" She told him everything Iwaldi had said, what Odin had done, and about the argument at dinner. "I just want you back…" she said. "Can I just stay here with you and not wake up again?" He hugged her tight, oh how he wished to tell her that it had been him all this time.  
"And take such a beauty from the world? Never. I know it is hard, you aren't alone in this. But Sigyn… you got to be strong though…"

"But it's all so wrong…I hate him…I hate them all…I just want to have my happiness for once. Just once…" She clung to him, shaking. "He acts like he did me a favor by marrying me. I hate him."

"In a way… has he not? He is protecting you is he not? I want you safe Sigyn… I could not bear it if anything happened to you… or you ended up with someone abusive…" he looked sad and disturbed at the thought.

"Oh, and being stuck here with the one who abandoned you is so much better…" she sighed. "Why doesn't anyone see that besides me? You sound just like him when you say that…"

Loki smiled mischievously, "Do I… or does he sound like me?" He stroked her cheek softly hoping she might think more on that.

"I don't even know any more…" she sighed, resting against him listening to his heart beat. He never had a heartbeat in any of her other dreams, this was new. "Do I have to wake up?"

"Is it morning?" he chuckled, "If it isn't, then why wake… sleep and stay with me a bit longer…" He stroked her hair softly as he hummed swaying with her in his arms.

She smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. "Promise to visit me again?" she asked, quietly, content to let him hold her.

He grinned, "Of course and I shall keep an eye on you. Watch you and keep you safe as I can." He kissed her forehead.  
"Bear with him… he is a fool, but a caring one."

"I still hate him…" she sighed, too exhausted by this point to be very vocal about it. "I wish I had gone with you and Thor and the mortal girl." she mused.

"If you had and been hurt… or worse… I would have died just from that." He chuckled a bit, "Do you hate me?" He smirked as he asked.

"No, I love you…I wish you were still here. You would've kept this from happening." She replied. "I could never hate you."

"I am still here…" he said placing his forehead to hers before chuckling, "And yes you do… you just don't know it yet."

She made a face. "Why do you always speak in riddles, darling?" she asked, kissing him gently.

"If everything was straight forward, it would be so boring." He chuckled. He missed this affection. He had thought he had not craved it as much, but now, he knew better.

"After the excitement of the last few days, I could use a little 'boring'." she sighed, nipping at his lower lip, before settling against his chest again.

He couldn't help but nip back at her softly. "Lay with me?" He asked softly, running his hand down her side. "I have missed you so much…" he added, a needy light in his eyes.

She nodded, letting him move her as he pleased. "I missed you too." She kissed him again, a little more roughly, relishing the familiar feel of his lips against hers. Outside their dream, Loki's illusion had fallen. His concentration on the spells was lost to his interactions with Sigyn.  
He had fails in place to keep any intruders out; he'd be alerted and have time to change if someone tried to get into the room. It had been too long since he'd seen her, too long since they'd done this last...

When he left, claiming that she would have to wake up soon, she didn't put up as much of a fuss as she thought she would've. "Just promise me you'll come back?" she said, drifting off to sleep as he disappeared.

Loki worried at first she would not believe his words, but soon it was clear she would believe it a dream with how hard she wished for him to be back. And for the moment he went with it. Better to lie for now.

"Always." Loki promised kissing her once more. "I will come back for you." He was glad she had dozed off before he restored his illusion as Odin.


End file.
